Flashpoint
by Pacese
Summary: My name is Barry Allen
1. Escape from the speed force

To the outside world, I'm just an **ordinary forensic scientist**, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed my mother and get **justice for my father**. I am **The Flash**. My name is **Barry Allen** and I'm **the fastest man alive**.

In the **speed force**, Barry was trying to escape from this hell but he can't find no way go to **Central City** and it was dark and quietly in the speed force. In **titan tower**, **beast boy** (**Garfield Logan**) transform to a monkay to prank **Wally West** (**Kid Flash)**, he pull up banana to eating very fast and then he finish eating he leave the peel. He quiet walking to Wally room and he place the peel next to the door. He turn on and off the light to wait for Wally to wake up, then he finally get up his bed and leaving his room and beast boy hiding under the huge bright red couch. But **Robin **(**Damian Wayne**) push the emergency bottom for a crime scene and Wally get his classic suit from the old days. He speed off to the meeting room but he didn't step on the peel and beast boy tranform back to his green self.

"Titan, **Captain cold** escape the prison with **Heatwave** and he stealing money again" Robin said "And our plan is try to bring back the Flash out of the speed force"

"I can goes to the speed force with a help with **Superboy **(**Connor Kent**) by getting me out" Kid Flash confidence "Who agree?"

**Cyborg **(**Victor Stone**), **Starfire **and **Raven** (**Rachel Roth**) raise their hand at the same time. But Robin didn't like the plan by Kid flash, he calls **Wonder-girl **(**Cassandra Sandsmark**) and he put sound on to silent for nobody to hear the phone ringing. Kid Flash and Superboy was talking about how to bring back Barry Allen at the speed force and Kid Flash was hearing the flash voice in his mind. Superboy was agitiated about his girlfriend **Lana Lang **for his married in next year and he plan his plan for the married. In **daily planet**, **Clark Kent **(**Superman**) was writing his newspaper of the **Justice League **vs **Doomsday** from yesterday and it was sunny and warm in Central city. He use his laser to heat the coffee to be taste like sweet France but nobody see Clark using his power and he felt like a earthquake. His coffee fall down in the ground.

"This **Batman **talking from the **batcave**" Batman (**Bruce Wayne**) in the phone "Barry just appear without no cloth to wear"

"How Barry is alive in the speed force?" Clark ask confused.

"I don't know he is breathing?" Batman said "But you have to hurry very quick"

In the **Star labs**, Barry wake up from his six minute coma, he get off the table and looking himself in the mirror. Then, he saw himself in mirror he notice that he gargantuan beard in his jaw and he was freaking out about his appearance. **Firestorm **(**Ronald Roy** and **Martin Stein**) standing behind Barry didn't say anying, then Dr. Stein get out of Ronald body and Barry turn his head to see them behind him.

"How long you guys standing?" Barry ask.

"Not that long" Ronald answer "But we just checking you are okay"

"I have scan your speed for it working and your heath rate" Dr. Stein said "And your friend is worried sick about your health"

In the second floor, **Iris West Allen **and **Jesse Chambers **was chitting about their plan to stop **Godspeed **(**August Heart**) after he killed Barry and **H.R Wells **was playing around with his drum stick in the computers. He didn't awareness of the breaking news in the high tech desk, he just humming a song called **All Star** by Smash mouth and Jesse slap H.R back of his head.

"**Clyde Mordon** escape **Gothem** prison with **Mark Mordon**" **Jimmy Olsen** said at the screen "Bruce Wayne noticed the just news and hear him what he have to say"

"**Weather wizard** is back" Jesse said "Everybody know how they escape in prison?"

In **Star city**, **Conner Hawke **(**Green arrow**) new member of the **team arrow** was calling **Laurel Lance **(**Black canary**) for his deceased father and the phone ringing for a while but she didn't answer the phone. He was fulminate with his dad because last night, his father was fight against **Everyman** and he defeat the villian. And then **James Gordon** arrive his dad avoid be spotted by James but Commissioner Gordon shot his father at the chest twice. Pause, everything freeze in time and Conner. **Reverse Flash **(**Eobard Thawne**) whiz to the underground room, he checking at time for The Flash approach to saved green arrow and Barry appear front at Reverse Flash. And Barry wearing his bright red leather suit **Cisco Ramon **(**Vibe**) made for him and the flash and reverse flash study each other eyes for a short time.

To be continued


	2. Reverse flash returned

"How you survived?" The flash ask "Because I know I killed last year or I didn't"

"No comment" Reverse flash said.

"But you can't hurt Conner"

Reverse flash punch the flash at his face but he dodge his attack and the flash use his tornado arm to push reverse flash back. The reverse flash take his mask off to show his face and Eobard phased to the wall. And the flash do the something what reverse flash, **Joe West **and **Elongated man **(**Randolph William Dibny**) jump out of the portal and Elongated man use his sketch power to kick Eobard nut. In central city, **Shazam **(**Billy Batson**) was flying around the city to looking for Godspeed and batman was driving his batmobile. And **Red tornado** was scanning the environment to discover Godspeed dna, he finally found the speedster dna and he tell his daughter **Red inferno **for the information about August. Then, Godspeed zoom at the brobdingnagian building Shazam use his lighting power to struck lighting at Godspeed but he didn't get injured at all.

"Guys, the speedster is here at the top of the building" Shazam said "I need back up right now!

In the **hall of justice**, last of the member of **justice league** is **Aquaman **(**Arthur Curry**), **Green lantarn **(**Hal Jordon**) and **Wonder woman **(**Diana Prince**) was hearing Shazam message in specker. Aquaman grap his mother **Elaine **trident with golden robotic arm and the hook. Green lantern bring his ring to put to the middle finger and the picture with his dead girlfriend **Carol Ferries**. And Wonder woman bring her **lasso of truth** and her sword. Last years, Wally was buying cocaine for himself to be relax and first he have make a deal of **Edward Nigma **(**Riddler**) to have some money. For couple minute, Edward smoking a cigarette with **Harvey Dent **(**Two-face**) and Wally zip front them with his suit.

"Hi kid flash nice to see you for the first time" Edward said" How your day going?"

"Nice suit, how much is the suit?" Harvey ask "Maybe guess ten bucks"

Kid flash just look at them seriously, Harvey flip coin in his hand and the coin is tail. Kid flash wes feeling like a hell in his body and he shaking his leg. Edward and Harvey turn around to talking their deal, kid flash thinking about is: dad will be upset with me big time and one of the guard bring a bag to Harvey. And inside the bag is hundred cocaines and Edward look at the cocaines too. Harvey take out a cola at the bag throw at kid flash, he catch the cocaine at his hand like a champion and he sniff the drug. In Wally house, kid flash take his mask off by his sweat and he felt nervous because just his first time using drug in his life. He doing some push-up to be ready to use coca, and pace around the living room then he put a stirrer in his nose. And he count down by five...four...three...two...one then he siphon the drug inside his nose. In **Central City Police Department **(**CCPD**), **Patricia Spivot** doting down Wally phone number but he didn't answer the call and so Patricia text him in her new **IPhone ****XR**.


	3. The golden age

To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find other like me, and one day I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father I am the flash. Barry Allen: My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive.


	4. Ice and Fire

To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find other like me, and one day I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father I am the flash. Barry Allen: My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive.


	5. Death of the Flash

To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find other like me, and one day I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father I am the flash. Barry Allen: My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive.


End file.
